The present invention relates to a cover structure for canned and cupped food, and more particularly to such a cover structure which has a kitchen utensil integrally formed therein and a sealing film sealed on one side to protect the kitchen utensil against contamination.
Using a sealed container to preserve food for a length of time is a well known technique. Commercially available canned food and cupped food are applications of this technique. Regular canned food and cupped food may contain solid foodstuffs. When eating a canned food containing solid foodstuffs, a particular kitchen utensil may be required. Conventional canned food and cupped food are not equipped with kitchen utensil means for picking up food. There are certain canned food equipped with a disposable kitchen utensil for picking up food. However, because the disposable kitchen utensil is directly put in the inside of the sealed can, it tends to be contaminated during the packing procedure of the canned food. Further, when the consumer picks up the disposable kitchen utensil from the can, the food may be contaminated by the fingers.